Exchanging Love
by theherosdamsel
Summary: Arthur goes to give Alfred his Christmas gift, but trouble always manages to interfere...   "I didn't even feel that!"   "You're bleeding!" USUK AlfredArthur AmericaxEngland


Arthur shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked down the road. His fingers closed around the small wrapped box that he had put in there earlier. He hoped Alfred, his boyfriend, would like it. It had taken Arthur so long to save up for the present (and it didn't help that Joseph and Charles had found out where he his money). Arthur was actually walking to Alfred's house. The American had invited him earlier in the week. All of Arthur's brothers had teased him as he got ready for his date, well except for Peter, who had slipped out to see Raivis while the other's picked on Arthur.

As Arthur got close to Alfred's house, he noticed a ladder was propped up against the side. A figure, who Arthur soon realized was Alfred, was at the top fiddling with the Christmas lights.

"Alfred, what are you doing?" Arthur called up to him as he reached the driveway.

"Oh hey Arti-whoah!" Alfred had twisted his body to greet Arthur, and the sudden movement had caused the ladder to tip away from the roof. He flailed his arms, trying to keep himself from falling. All he managed to do was smack his hand against the gutter, before falling to the ground. The ladder soon followed landing right on top of the American boy.

"ALFRED!" Arthur shrieked, rushing over to the other boy. "Alfred? Alfred? Are you okay?" He helped Alfred push the ladder off.

"Ugh- dude, that sucked- ow." Alfred grabbed Arthur's offered hand and pulled himself up. He shook his head, trying to make the world stop doing that weird thing it was doing. Arthur froze, eyes widening as something wet dripped onto his hand. He slowly shifted his gaze downward to see the crimson blood dripping slowly through Alfred's fingers.

"OH MY GOD!" Arthur panicked. Alfred looked down when Arthur yelled.

"Oh would ya look at that." Alfred laughed. "I didn't even feel that."

"You idiot!" Arthur screamed, dragging Alfred into the house by his good hand.

Arthur knew exactly where the Jones' kept their first aid kit. It was probably because Alfred had this odd urge to stupid things that got him injured. Like rocket skateboarding. But that's another story.

Arthur pulled Alfred's injured hand over to the sink and ran it under water, before pouring peroxide in the cut.

"Oww! Dude that hurts!" Alfred complained.

"Shut up Alfred." Arthur told him, not looking up from his work. He wrapped the injury in white bandages. "There all better." Arthur let go of Alfred's hand.

"Almost." Alfred said with a smile.

"Huh?" Arthur looked up to ask what he meant, but he was cut off by a pair of lips. Arthur turned a bright shade of pink as Alfred pulled away. Alfred sent Arthur a dazzling smile.

"Thanks babe." He said giving him another quick kiss. "Merry Christmas." He whispered softly to the Brit when he pulled away.

"Oh!" Arthur jumped slightly and reached into his coat pocket. "I almost forgot…" He held out the present to Alfred and looked away. Alfred felt a small smile tug at his lips. 'God, Artie's so cute when he's embarrassed.' He thought to himself as he reached out with his good hand and took the present. He unwrapped it as best he could without messing up his bandages. Under the green paper was a white box Alfred lifted the lid to find a silver locket with an eagle engraved on it. Alfred carefully picked it up and opened it. On one side was a picture of Arthur and himself. Alfred was giving his signature hero smile, and Arthur was smiling a rare shy smile. The other side read "A.J. and A.K.". Alfred looked up at Arthur. The other boy had his head turned away, but was looking at Alfred will nervous vulnerable eyes.

"I know it's kind of girly, but I was hoping that-well…" Alfred cut Arthur off with another kiss.

"I love it." Alfred smiled, clipping the necklace around his neck.

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah." Alfred's eyes lit up as he thought of something. "Come on!" He grabbed Arthur's hand and dragged him out of the bathroom. "You need to open your present!" Alfred led the smaller boy into the living room. He sat down in front of the tree and pulled Arthur down next to him. "Here." Alfred handed Arthur a small box with a green bow on it. Arthur untied the bow and opened it. Inside the box was a silver bracelet with small green books dangling from it. Along with the books was a blue heart charm. Arthur looked up at Alfred, a genuine smile lighting his face.

"Alfred, It's- It's beautiful." Alfred picked the bracelet up out of the box and clipped it around Arthur's wrist. Arthur turned a dusty shade of pink.

"Merry Christmas Artie."

"Happy Christmas Alfred."

FIN


End file.
